


holiday lovin’ (ficmas 2018)

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Bad Puns, Baking, Banter, Beach Holidays, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Drunk Gavin Reed, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Fruitcake, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Mouth Kink, Moving In Together, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Supportive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Traditions, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Rings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: A DBH fic every day in the month of December! (All chapters can be read separately.)





	1. ice skating (reed900)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to ficmas 2018! these will all be drabbles/one shots, and the main pairings i’ll be writing are hankcon and reed900. also, this will mostly be fluff, maybe with some light angst/smut mixed in. happy holidays!
> 
> all prompts from this tumblr post: http://drclairefraser.tumblr.com/post/103219532098/we-dont-know-about-you-but-were-all-a-buzz-with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines takes Gavin ice skating.

“Nines, what the fresh _hell_. I can’t fucking _ice skate!_ ” Gavin exclaims dramatically beside his andriod partner. “I think you just wanna see me fall on my ass,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Come on, Gavin. It’ll be fun, and not just because I’ll get to see you fall on your ass,” Nines replies with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

Gavin slaps his arm. He’s glad he doesn’t have to drive; Nines told him it was a surprise, anyway. He’s pretty bad at surprises though, since he caved and told Gavin where they’re going before they’ve even arrived.

“You’re goddamn lucky I like you,” Gavin huffs. Nines takes that as a compliment. It’s about as good as he gets from his grumpy partner.

When they get to the rink a few minutes later, they rent their ice skates, which terrify Gavin somehow.

“They’re like... knives for your feet.” He holds them and observes, while wondering how he’s going to do this.

Nines can’t help but make a comment. “Well, you’re always saying how you’re ‘gonna cut a bitch’, so.”

Gavin tries to glare, though his eyes quickly soften at the sight of him. “Nines, oh my god. We’re in public.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Nines isn’t completely unaware of his flirtatious tone.

“Let’s put these on and get this over with, okay?”

“Of course.”

 

Out on the ice, there’s families and couples skating together, appearing quite skilled. Gavin suddenly feels inadequate; he’s never had ice skates on his feet until today. He looks at Nines for reassurance.

“You can hold onto me until you get good enough to skate on your own,” Nines tells him. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

Gavin’s heart swells in a peculiar way, but he doesn’t hate it. “You better not, tin can.” He extends an arm, locking it with one of Nines’ arms. There it is again, that _feeling_. Gavin wonders why he feels like such a teenager.

Before he can process what’s going on, they’re moving across the rink, and it’s like Nines was programmed for this. He glides across, smooth and steady, with Gavin in tow. He looks back briefly, and is met with a happy face. Gavin’s _smiling_.

“I can see you’re enjoying this.” His smile is a rare sight, but contagious. Nines finds himself grinning too.

Gavin loves it. Maybe not so much the skating part, though. Maybe it’s being so close to Nines.

He starts to blush, the sudden heat creeping up on him. “It’s... not terrible.”

Then Nines does something quite spontaneous. He unhooks their interlocked arms, and instead, holds Gavin by the waist. It’s quite sloppy. They kinda look like two middle schoolers at their first dance, but something about it has Gavin’s heart racing a mile a minute.

“Nines-”

“I said I wouldn’t let you fall, remember?” His baby blues are staring holes into Gavin’s face.

Gavin thinks he might melt. The feeling becomes stronger, more prevalent, and he’s inching closer and closer...

Then Nines is kissing him, in the middle of the ice rink, but no one else really notices. Gavin realizes mid-kiss that they’re on a fucking date. Nines asked him out, and he was a fool for not figuring it out sooner.

When they pull apart, everything makes a little more sense. “So, this is a date?” Gavin asks, though he already knows the answer.

“It is if you want it to be, and judging by your responsive kiss, I think it’s safe to assume you do.”

Gavin’s smiling again. “No _shit_ , Nines.”


	2. mistletoe (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds the mistletoe.

Connor finds himself roaming Tina Chen’s house, walking around and scanning various things to find out more about his coworker. He knows it’s probably creepy, though he can’t help himself. The rest of the DPD staff are in her living room, blasting Christmas music and drinking a little too much. He felt strange there, since he’s the only one who doesn’t drink, so he excused himself a few minutes ago.

He’s pacing in the hallway when he discovers something hanging above what appears to be the doorway to her bedroom. Connor scans it, and discovers that it’s a common variety of mistletoe. He reads that it’s a holiday tradition for the plant to be hung in homes for couples to kiss underneath. He finds that endearing. But why would Tina put it there in the first place?

“Huh, mistletoe,” comes a voice from behind Connor. It causes him to jump. He turns around quickly to see Hank, appearing quite sober. He relaxes visibly.

“I wonder why Tina hung this here,” Connor voices. “She’s not in a relationship.”

Hank looks like he knows something that Connor doesn’t. It sits awkwardly with him. “That’s Tina for you.”

Connor doesn’t know what to say, so he steps inside the room. Then it hits him. Hank has something in his eyes, and it’s something he’s never seen before. 

“Well, it’s tradition... what do you say, Con?” Hank asks, smiling at him.

He smiles in return, a blue tint making its way to his cheeks. He’s embarrassed, but it won’t kill him. “Okay.”

Hank reaches for the back of his neck and pulls him in, their lips meeting for the first time. It’s... _different_ , though Connor finds himself enjoying it. Wanting more, even.

 _Yes, of course_ , he thinks, _Tina’s that kind of person._


	3. holiday specials (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December is different for Hank, now that Connor’s around.

The past few Christmases have been pretty lonely, but now, Hank’s got Connor, and things are a lot different.

December used to mean coming home from the precinct at night and getting blackout drunk while yet another rerun of the ancient _Rudolph_ claymation played on the ignored TV. Now, December means cuddling up with Connor on the couch in a big fluffy blanket, drinking hot chocolate, and watching the same holiday specials that used to only serve as background noise.

Hank prefers this; it’s better than any bottle of booze.

It’s Christmas Eve, and Hank somehow managed to find his aged DVD copy of the first _Home Alone_  movie. Connor’s never seen it before, or downloaded it in his files, so Hank decided it was time for him to watch it. With a mug of steaming hot chocolate, complete with a dissolving candy cane to stir (curtesy of Connor), Hank presses play on the remote. As the movie begins, Connor nestles further into Hank’s side, enjoying his warmth.

When he puts his head on his shoulder, Hank is hit with a wave of emotion. He’s content, unlike years before on this particular night. It’s a wonderful feeling—warm and reassuring.

Connor laughs at the first scene, and it’s like music to Hank’s ears. Everything is okay now. He knows it in his heart.


	4. snowball fight (rk1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines started it.

Nines likes to mess with Connor. It’s just too easy, since they’re quite similar, with Nines being a little more advanced than the RK800. He never intends to be malicious or hurtful, and he seems to take it pretty well, even laughing with him about it afterwards.

So Connor should expect it when Nines falls behind him on their walk, gathering a ball of snow in his hands. He preconstructs a perfect aim at the back of Connor’s head, where there’s a sliver of bare skin and his coat isn’t there to protect him. He throws, the snowball meeting its target.

Connor turns around in shock following the impact. “You _jerk!_ ” he exclaims. He reaches down and grabs a handful of snow, creating his own snowball this time. “It’s time for payback.”

Nines is bent down, making another to throw at him when the snowball makes contact with his head. His hair becomes a hilarious mess of dark brown locks and white ice crystals. He looks up to see Connor laughing. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Connor,” he threatens playfully.

“Am I now?” he replies with a wink.

Nines blushes subtly, and shakes some of the snow out of his hair, then turns up his internal temperature to melt away the rest. Meanwhile, Connor pelts another at his shoulder.

“You know, you’re pretty bad at this, considering you’re the one who started it.”

“Connor!” Nines groans. He charges towards him, knocking him back into the pristine white snow, but he loses his own footing in the process, so they land on top of each other with a thud. 

They’re a messy pile of limbs on the ground, laughing uncontrollably together. Nines reckons he would have crushed him to death if he wasn’t made of plastic.

“So, do I win?” Nines asks after the urge to laugh starts to fade.

Connor shakes his head. “No, we both lose.” He runs his fingers through his successor’s hair, admiring the damage he caused. “Would you mind getting your ligaments off me now?”

“You’re just jealous because they’re better than yours,” Nines quips.

That earns an eye roll from Connor. “Shut your mouth and get off me!”

Nines does, but reluctantly so.


	5. bundled up (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin’s just really fucking cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you’re enjoying this so far! i’m having a lot of fun doing these.

Gavin is definitely _not_ dressed warm enough for the weather. The moment he steps outside his apartment, he’s greeted with a harsh wind chill, and the cold air shakes him to his core. A hoodie just isn’t enough. He turns around and heads back inside for something warmer.

Nines hears the door open again, so he gets up from his comfortable spot on the couch. “Back so soon?” he asks Gavin, though he knows he couldn’t have run all his errands that quickly.

The detective shakes his head. “Nah, I discovered it’s way too fucking cold to go out in just a hoodie.”

“Oh, okay, hang on a second.” Nines goes to the coat closet and pulls out a heavy coat, along with a scarf, gloves, and a warm beanie. “Here, put these on. It’s twenty-four degrees outside, with a wind chill of seventeen.”

Gavin takes the clothes from his partner. “Thanks,” he says with a hint of a smile.

Nines helps him shrug on the coat, and when he’s all bundled up and ready to leave again, he can’t help but notice how adorable Gavin looks. He pulls the smaller man in for a hug, squeezing him tightly against his larger frame. “Stay warm.”

“I will.” Before he shuts the door behind him, he blurts out: “Love you, Nines.”

It’s not something Gavin says a lot, but that makes it all the more special. “Love you too,” Nines replies, feeling warm inside.


	6. family party (jericho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so busy yesterday i couldn’t get around to update, my apologies!! you just 2 in one day now :)

They’re all sitting around North’s dining room table, playing cheesy board games with a generic Christmas playlist on in the background, when Markus has a little realization.

Jericho is his family.

They support each other, help each other through anything and everything. They spend hours just talking, about important things, like their rights, and less important things, like what their favorite food would be if they could eat. Markus loves each and every one of them, and can’t imagine who he’d be without them in his life.

When he snaps out of his thoughts, he hears Simon laughing, probably at something Josh said. North is looking at him. “Your turn, Markus,” she says, gesturing to the tower of jenga blocks on the table.

He smiles, pulling a block out from the middle of the tower. It wobbles, then collapses, sending the wooden blocks all across the table. They’re all laughing now, and though he lost the game, Markus doesn’t feel like he’s losing.

Jericho has given him something he could never find anywhere else.


	7. stockings (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets to hang an extra stocking up this year.

Hank stands back to admire the three red stockings hanging on the mantel. The year prior, only two were hung: one for Hank and one for Sumo. Now, along with them, is one that reads _Connor_. It feels as if he has a real family again, and that thought quickly chases away any lingering depressive ones.

Connor steps into the room, with some kind of hot thirium drink in hand. He stands next to Hank, his favorite place to be. He says nothing, just sips his drink and stares into the warm fire as his LED cycles a steady yellow.

“You being here means a lot to me,” Hank confesses suddenly, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he has a chance to think too much about it. “I don’t know where I’d be without you, Connor.”

“I’m... happy to hear that.” Connor is beaming inside, joyous because it’s simply his presence that is appreciated. “And I believe I could say the same to you. After being known as the ‘deviant hunter’, I don’t think it would have been long before someone tried to take me out.”

Just the mere thought of something like _that_ happening to Connor makes Hank want to hold him close. So he does. He extends an arm and pulls the android into his side, smiling when he instantly relaxes against him.

Hank never dreamt of someone becoming so important, so _vital_ to him, in such a short time frame. And he definitely never expected it to be an android that would steal his heart. Things have a weird way of working out, he presumes.

Connor nestles his head into the crook of his neck, and everything makes a little more sense. “Merry Christmas, Hank.”

“Merry Christmas, Connor.”


	8. decorating the tree (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor are both pretty bad at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m playing catch up again because i had no free time yesterday! please enjoy!!

Connor pulls a long string of sparkly gold garland out of the box of Christmas decor. He and Hank are decorating the tree in their living room, while a blanket of plush white snow covers the ground outside. They’re quite literally snowed in, but Connor doesn’t mind. He enjoys little moments like this.

Hank is busy untangling the lights—a big glowing ball in his hands. How they got so tangled, he doesn’t know. He gets a big knot loose, and some of the lights fall to the floor.

Connor drops the garland back into the box, instead opting to help Hank with the lights. He takes the end that dropped on the floor, and starts to wrap them around the tree from the top. He fails to realize that he’s also wrapping them around Hank, who’s still working at another knot in the cord.

It’s not until he runs out of lights that he realizes what he’s done.

“Shit, sorry Hank,” he says, wondering how he failed to notice that Hank was becoming one with the tree.

Hank’s laughing. “Connor, what the actual _fuck?_ ” The untangled lights in his hands are ready to be strung, but he’s going to have to get _himself_ untangled first. He twists to glance at him, only to find that he’s giggling too. “Well, what’re you waiting for? Help me out of this!”

Connor complies, taking the lights and undoing them. “I cant believe I did this.”

“You’re absolute idiot,” Hank says, lovingly.

“ _Your_ idiot,” Connor points out.


	9. ruined holiday dinner (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines isn’t designed for cooking.

Gavin gets home from the store to only be greeted by the smell of burnt food. _Oh god, not again,_  he thinks. He really should have known better than to leave his boyfriend alone in the kitchen, especially after what happened last time.

He throws his keys down on the dining room table and heads straight towards where Nines is standing over the stove.

“I don’t know how I burned it, I followed the instructions,” Nines says, gesturing to the crispy stuffing in the pan.

Is it even supposed to be stuffing? Gavin’s not entirely sure. “Nines, babe, this is why I told you to wait for me.” Gavin kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to surprise you, but it turned out all wrong.” He takes the pan and scrapes the burnt mess into the trash can, then starts washing it in the sink.

“C’mon, let’s try that again. I’ll help you this time.” Gavin rests a hand on the small of his back. He notices how Nines has gone quiet, like he always does when he’s frustrated. “Hey, even though you can’t cook for shit, I still love you.”

A smile spreads across Nines’ face. “I love you too, Gav.”


	10. hot chocolate (rk1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines make hot chocolate with thirium... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m slowly becoming obsessed with rk1700, can’t you tell

“Thirium can be microwaved, so this should work...” Connor trails off as he’s pouring a bag of the blue stuff into a ceramic Christmas themed mug. Nines is standing behind him in their kitchen, which they use for everything except for cooking.

Nines cocks an eyebrow. “How did you get this idea, exactly?” he asks, looking at the cocoa powder, whipped cream, and sugar on the counter.

Connor shrugs. “I just thought it would be fun. Are you against fun?” He puts the thirium in the microwave, setting it for a minute and thirty seconds.

“Of course not,” he replies.

“Then shut your mouth.” Connor winks, and it’s really quite unnecessary.

It’s times like this that Nines thinks Connor’s flirting with him on purpose. But that would be weird, right? They’re the same model, sort of. Nines doesn’t know what to make of it anymore. That wink is burned into his brain; it’s there when he closes his eyes.

The microwave dings. “Are you alright there, Nines?” Connor questions, but all Nines is thinking about are the countless unanswered ones swirling around in his head.

Nines opens his eyes, and there Connor is, standing a bit too close for comfort. _Yeah, definitely on purpose_ , Nines thinks. “I can’t lie to you, can I?” is what he says, and it’s a risk all in its own.

“Why would you?” Connor puts a hand on his successor’s chest, feeling the drumming of his thirium pump.

Nines swallows needlessly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The microwave dings again, but both androids ignore it. The hot chocolate can wait. “You know I’ll find out eventually, Nines. May as well tell me before I start assuming the worst.” Connor seems even closer, and Nines feels he may overheat any second now.

He caves. It’s all Connor’s fault.

“I’m beginning to think you’re... interested in me.” The words are hard to say, especially when _those_ eyes are boring into him. “And... maybe I’m interested in you as well.”

Connor smiles, and Nines ceases to freak out internally. “I’ve been wanting to hear you say that.”

With that, he pulls Nines in with the hand that’s been splayed across his chest, and their lips meet. It feels strange at first, but quickly transforms into something wonderful as they move in sync. Neither can get enough, it seems. 

Though they don’t need to pull apart for air, Nines backs away after forty-seven seconds. “Weren’t we trying to make hot chocolate?”

“I think this matters more right now,” Connor laughs, resting his head on Nines’ shoulder. They’re flush together, with Nines’ back against the counter. Everything feels like a dream.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”


	11. secret santa (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DPD has their yearly Secret Santa gift exchange. Gavin and Nines somehow get each other.

Gavin sighs. It’s time for the DPD Secret Santa, yet again. He’s so over it, since they’ve been doing it for as long as he’s been there. It’s the same every year: he always seems to get someone he doesn’t know very well, and ends up getting them something stupid, like a box of candy canes. (He’s recycled that idea for the past three years. People are starting to catch on.)

Tina’s holding out the box full of names, waiting for Gavin to pick a name. “Oh, come on, Gav. Just take one,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“You know I hate this.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be different this year. There’s new faces.”

“Great, more people I don’t give a shit about,” Gavin replies, then reaches in the box and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unwraps it, expecting it to be someone he barely knows, but Tina just happens to be right. It’s different this year.

The paper reads: _Nines (RK900)_.

Shit. Of course he gets his own partner, the one he has a damn crush on. He folds the paper back up and hides a blush behind his hands.

Tina giggles, as if she planned that, then walks away from his desk.

 

“Alright, Nines, your turn.”

He wordlessly reaches into the box, feeling the papers until he settles on one. He pulls it out, unfolds it, and his eyes widen.

 _Gavin_.

Tina notices the andriod’s face; it’s weirdly unreadable sometimes. He’s looking at the paper as if he can’t read at first, but his expression soon softens.

“This is going to be... interesting,” Nines says, more to himself than to Tina.

 

When it’s time to open the presents, Gavin is nervous. Very nervous. He decided to be forward, for once in his life, and he’s really hoping it doesn’t backfire.

He bought Nines dates. Literally. He forgets about his own gift, too busy watching his partner open his. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_  he thinks to himself. It’s too late to take it back, Nines is reading the note attached to the fruit—

_Care for a **date** with me?_

Nines looks up at Gavin, then back at the note. Gavin feels he may explode any second now. He should probably keep his mouth shut, but he can’t contain himself.

“It’s from me, I’m sorry, if you don’t want-”

“No, it’s fine,” Nines interrupts, “I’d like a date.” He smiles at Gavin. “And by that I don’t mean the fruit.”

Gavin is more of a mess than he was a minute ago. “Oh, o-okay. Guess I should open mine then, huh?”

Nines nods. “Sure.”

With shaking hands, Gavin tears the paper to reveal a box of candy canes. “Hey, what the fuck.”

“You’re welcome. I heard you weren’t very creative with your gifts in years passed, so I figured you wouldn’t mind a lame gift.” Nines is biting his lip, trying to suppress a smile, by the look of it.

“You’re goddamn lucky I like you.”

“Well, I’d hope so, since we’re going on a date-”

“Ugh, _Nines!_ ”


	12. unwrapping presents (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s Christmas gift to Connor is enough to make him cry.

"What’s this for?” Connor asks. He’s holding a small box that’s covered in burgundy wrapping paper. There’s a little golden bow too, as if a lot of thought was put into such a small gift.

Hank had left the gift on his desk, so that he’d find it when he got back from the break room. He’s just hoping he accepts it; it’s not the most conventional of gifts.

“It’s just your Christmas present. From me, to you.” Hank is bad at hiding his nervousness. He’s wringing his hands, and can’t quite get comfortable in his chair.

Connor sits down and sends Hank a warm glance. “Oh, thank you.”

A few moments pass as Connor looks intently at the box. “Well, are you gonna open it?” Hank is getting antsy, nearly on the edge of his seat now. Maybe this was a bad idea—

“Yes, my apologies. I was thinking... I didn’t get you anything yet.” Connor seems genuinely distressed by such a realization. He’s adorable, and Hank swears it’ll be his demise.

“Don’t worry about it. Just open it, yeah?”

Connor gives Hank one last glance before he starts to tear the paper off. He almost doesn’t want to ruin it; it’s quite pretty. Underneath the wrapping, he finds a plain white box. He slowly lifts the lid to reveal a shiny new key. A house key?

“For you, if you’d like to... move in? I know you stay here at night, and I really hate the thought of that-”

There’s tears welling in Connor’s eyes, which is something Hank did not expect to happen. “Of course I will,” he accepts.

Before he can say anything in reply, Connor’s launching himself out of his chair and smothering Hank in a bone-crushing hug. Hank is shocked for a moment, but he soon stands and embraces him back, happy that Connor’s happy.

“Thank you, Hank,” he chokes out. Hank has never seen him so emotional in all the months he’s known him.

“You’re always welcome, Con,” Hank replies, relishing in the android’s warmth.


	13. snowman (rk1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines build a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m currently in rk1700 hell, send help

“He needs... accessories. Like a scarf or something.” Nines stands back to view their work. Neither of them have ever built a snowman before, so he considers it pretty decent for their first try.

Connor takes off his own scarf, and wraps it around the neck of the snowman. “There.” He looks at Nines, then gets an idea. “And something else, too. Wait here.”

Nines is confused, as he watches Connor run inside the house. There’s no telling what he’s got up his sleeve; he’s quite spontaneous. He emerges moments later, holding something blue: a bottle of food coloring. “What are you doing?” he finds himself asking.

Connor uncaps the bottle and draws a little circle on the side of the snowman’s head. “He’s an andriod snowman now.”

Nines laughs, heart full to the brim of fondness. “Why do I spend so much time around you?”

“Because you love me.” Connor turns around, feeling eyes on him. He takes a few steps forward, until they’re face to face, and their breaths are mingling in the chilly air.

There’s snow in Connor’s hair, so Nines brushes it out with a gentle hand. He leans into the touch. “Yeah,” is all Nines says, before he presses a soft kiss to his lips. Snow falls around them, and the tender moment feels like magic.


	14. horrible presents (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being together for a few years, Hank and Connor are running out of gift ideas.

What could Connor possibly want for Christmas? The question plagues Hank’s mind, because the day is approaching rapidly, and he has no idea what to get him. Little does he know, Connor’s going through the same thing. They both have everything they could ever want or need.

Behind each other’s backs, they buy gifts, despite not knowing what the other wants. Christmas rolls around soon enough, and it’s time to exchange their gifts.

Hank couldn’t exactly wrap his gift to Connor, so he brings it out from inside his closet. It’s a bouquet of fresh flowers from the florist down the street. He offers them to Connor with a shy smile.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” he admits. “I hope these suffice.”

The colorful flowers make Connor’s eyes light up with joy. He takes them and is overwhelmed with data: all the common and Latin names of the plants, as well as information on how to care for them. He dismisses the notifications. “They’re perfect!” he exclaims, as Hank admires the light in his eyes.

Connor puts down the flowers and pulls out his gift for Hank. “I didn’t know what to get you either, if it makes you feel any better.” He hands him the small wrapped package.

Hank leans forward and presses a subtle kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure I’ll love it, since it’s from you.” He tears open the package, to reveal a pair of black fuzzy socks. They’re quite soft.

“You’re always saying that your feet get cold at night,” Connor says.

“Yeah, these are perfect,” Hank replies, trying to suppress a laugh. He fails, laughing anyway. “Oh my god, we’re so bad at gift giving now.”

Connor can’t even take offense to that; he knows it’s true. “We really are, but it’s the thought that counts.”

They share a warm embrace by the lit up Christmas tree. Maybe their bad presents aren’t so bad after all.


	15. sleigh ride (simkus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Simon go on a sleigh ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late lmao but enjoy!!

They’re halfway through the sleigh ride when Simon gets it.

“Is this a date?” he asks, and really, he doesn’t need to ask; Markus is holding his hand.

Markus feels his face heat up. They’ve always been quite close, but recently, they’ve been even closer. “Well,” he starts, “if you want it to be a date, then it’s a date.” Bells are ringing, children are talking excitedly in the seat in front of them, and Simon’s closer to being his. He’s so _happy_.

“I’d like it to be.” Simon looks at him, his eyes full of sincerity. He squeezes his hand, then rests his head on his shoulder.

“Me too,” Markus states needlessly. He lets the happy feelings simmer in his chest, enjoying the sensation as the ride progresses. This, he thinks, is the most wonderful moment in the world.


	16. making cookies (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor bakes way too many cookies.

Gingerbread, peanut butter, chocolate chip, raspberry shortbread, oatmeal raisin, plain old sugar: those are just a few types of cookies Connor has on glass trays throughout the kitchen. He’s been baking for hours, but he doesn’t want to stop. He’s having way too much fun.

Hank will be home any minute now. Connor starts to clean up the flour and sugar that’s covering the countertops, while humming the Bing Crosby version of _White Christmas_  to himself. He never thought he’d enjoy cooking so much, though now he’s had time to, he finds it very enjoyable.

He hears the front door unlocking, then the light of his life walks through. “In the kitchen!” Connor calls out, turning off the oven before he forgets.

“Smells good in here,” Hank says as he rounds the corner. When he enters the kitchen, and his eyes land upon the copious amounts of cookies all over the counters, his eyes widen. “Jesus Christ, Connor, did you bake the entire time I was gone?”

“Mostly, yes.” Connor turns around and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “I made your favorite, and a few others.”

Hank laughs softly. “Only a few?”

“I may have gotten a bit carried away, but we can take some in to share at the precinct,” Connor replies. He grabs a tray from behind him and holds it out to Hank.

He picks a peanut butter cookie, his favorite. He takes a bite, and is in heaven. “These are amazing, babe,” he says, mouth full of cookie.

Connor smiles. “I’m glad you like them.”

Hank finishes the cookie, then pulls him in for a hug, despite the fact that he’s covered in flour. “You’re the best, but seriously, we need to share.”

They pull away, warm and happy. “Maybe we can have a Christmas party this year?” Connor proposes, excited.

“That can be arranged.” Hank takes another peanut butter cookie from the tray. “But all the peanut butter ones are mine. Fucking Reed can find his own.”


	17. new traditions (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines create a new tradition on Christmas Eve.

It’s Christmas Eve, around eight o’clock at night, and Nines suggests they go for a little walk around the neighborhood.

“Nines, it’s fuckin’ _cold,_ ” Gavin whines. He’s not entirely opposed to the prospect of a walk, but he really hates that bitter winter chill that always seems to bother him, no matter how many layers he’s wearing.

Nines rolls his eyes. His boyfriend can be difficult sometimes. “And I’m very warm,” he counters. “I won’t let you be cold, I promise.”

Gavin looks at his face and immediately gives in. Dammit. “Fine, let’s go before I change my mind.”

 

Once they get out on the sidewalk, Nines reaches for his hand. He laces their fingers together, causing Gavin’s heart to swell in that familiar way. Nines must have turned up his temperature, because it feels warmer than usual. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.

They pass many houses; almost all of them have lit up Christmas trees visible from the outside. Most also have some sort of decoration outside, whether it be festive wreaths or those reindeer made out of lights that seem to be everywhere. It’s a little detail about the world that Nines finds endearing.

After a few minutes of quiet strolling, Gavin breaks the silence. “I used to like looking at the lights when I was a kid.”

“You don’t like looking at them now?” Nines finds himself asking.

“No, I do... I guess I just forget to enjoy them like I used to.” His eyes catch a particularly beautiful house: icicle lights dangle from the edge of the roof, twinkling a cool bluish white. There’s light up snowflakes in each of the windows, matching the icicles. He smiles to himself.

Nines watches, noticing the childlike wonder coming back to him. It makes him feel good to see Gavin enjoying himself. “There’s something nice about this,” he says. The streets are deserted; everyone inside with family and friends. It feels as if the world is all theirs for the time being.

“Yeah.” Gavin doesn’t want the night to end, he wants this little moment to linger forever. “We should do this every year.”

“Then we will, if you’d like,” Nines proposes.

Gavin sighs happily, “I’d like that.” (For the record, he has forgotten about the cold.)


	18. snowed in (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy morning in Detroit.

They don’t have to get out of bed today, for the snow is coming down like there’s no tomorrow. The plow trucks can’t keep up with the amount on the roads, so there’s no way either of them are getting to work. Not that they care; they’d much rather stay huddled together underneath a mountain of blankets.

Gavin’s still in that hazy realm between wakefulness and slumber—aware, yet not simultaneously. Nines is pressed against his back, making him feel tiny in comparison. One of his large hands is splayed across Gavin’s stomach: a protective gesture, if anything. Their legs are tangled in a haphazard fashion, their bare skin pressed together. _Warm_.

Nines is listening to the steady rhythm of the other man’s breath. It’s like a soft rising and falling, and he finds the predictability of it comforting. He feels his stress levels decrease, dropping as low as they can possibly go. He’s awake, though he can shut himself off again in seconds if he wants.

He watches the snow outside the window, how it creates a clean white slate out of everything it falls upon. It’s seamless, uninterrupted, and peaceful in every way.

Nines closes his eyes, preparing to go into stasis once more. He pulls his partner closer, and his entire body relaxes. Gavin sighs happily, then falls into a deep, restful sleep.


	19. cuddling by the fire (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor stay warm by the fire.

The orange flames crackle, the glow providing plenty of warmth. It’s in the negatives outside, though Hank and Connor have found the perfect way to make sure the bitter winter chill doesn’t nip at them tonight.

Granted, the floor isn’t the most comfortable place to lay, but with enough blankets and pillows, it’s doable. Connor is facing the flames, close enough to feel the heat, yet far away enough so that he doesn’t overheat himself. Hank is behind him, curled into the android as if his life depends on it. He’s got his chin on Connor’s shoulder; their faces are pressed together. It’s quite relaxing.

They don’t speak, Hank just holds him close, his hands resting on his hips. Connor is staring into the fire, observing the flickering of the flames. He finds them strangely hypnotic.

Sumo is nearby, enjoying the warmth as well. The three of them are safe from the chilling wind, which can even be heard from their spot on the living room floor. Connor sighs, something he’s learned and integrated from his time spent around people. It’s a content sigh; a deflating of his lungs in relief.

 _Safe, warm, happy_ : the words appear in his vision. He closes his eyes, and smiles.


	20. shopping for presents (rk1700, hankcon, reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Nines help each other find presents for their partners.

"Connor, look at this,” Nines says, then turns around to show him his find. It’s a particularly ugly floral button-up shirt; the pattern is borderline _horrendous_ , and the colors don’t quite mesh well together. “It’s perfect for Hank.”

Connor takes a look at the shirt. It’s an odd shade of orange, with pale yellow and baby pink hibiscus flowers. He doesn’t fully understand Hank’s aesthetic, but he presumes this shirt is just enough of an eyesore for him to like it. “Yes,” Connor replies, taking the shirt from Nines to hold it up and examine it himself. “He’ll love it.”

Nines attempts a smile, it appears forced, but he’s trying his best. “Now, let’s find something for Gavin.”

They roam the thrift store for twenty more minutes, until they stumble into the aisle where all the knick knacks reside. There must be thousands of them on the shelves before them: it’s overwhelming, even for androids as advanced as they are.

Connor’s eyes scan the shelves, information flooding his vision. He clears it away, but then his eyes meet a ceramic figurine. It’s a black and white cat, with big green eyes. The figurine appears to be hand painted. Connor picks it up and shows it to Nines.

“That resembles his cat, I think he would enjoy it.” Nines takes the item from his predecessor’s hand. “Just don’t tell him you’re the one who found it.”

“Of course, as long as you don’t tell Hank you found his.” Connor holds out his pinky finger.

Nines seems puzzled at first, but then links a slightly larger pinky finger with Connor’s. Their skin draws back, revealing white plastic. He smiles, though this time, it looks more like a smile.

“Let’s go check out.”


	21. badly singing carols (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines catches Gavin singing in the shower.

Nines is wrapping gifts for their coworkers in the living room when his audio processors pick up on something that sounds an awful lot like Gavin singing in the shower.

He finishes wrapping Tina’s present, then abandons his work and heads towards the bathroom. He stands outside the door, listening in.

_“I’m dreaming of a white... Christmas...”_

And there it is. It’s hard for Nines not to giggle to himself; Gavin _really_ can’t sing for shit. He didn’t expect him to sound as wonderful as Frank Sinatra, or anyone of the like, but wow, he’s terrible.

_“Just... like the ones I used to know...”_

Nines stays a few more seconds, recording his voice for playback later, and walks away quickly when he hears the water turn off. He can’t wait to show Connor this.


	22. ugly sweaters (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines wear matching sweaters to work.

“God, what’s with the sweater, Gav?” Tina laughs, and she really can’t help it. It’s the most horrendous thing she’s seen in a long time: red and green polka dots with silvery trim on the collar and ends of the sleeves, with a huge cat wearing a Santa hat on the front. “I thought you hated Christmas?”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “If you think mine’s ugly, you should see Nines. And I still hate Christmas, by the way. I’m just... being festive for his sake.”

“Woah, someone’s whipped.” Tina winks, punching Gavin’s arm playfully.

Then Nines walks in, wearing his own terrible knitwear. His sweater has red, green, and white stripes running horizontally, with a big obnoxious sparkly red bow on the front. To make it worse, it’s three dimensional, but somehow, he even makes _that_ look good.

Seeing them standing next to each other is quite a sight, to say the least.

”It was Gavin’s idea,” Nines starts. “He was thoroughly excited when we saw these at Goodwill.”

Gavin face palms so hard, it sounds like it hurt. “You know, sometimes I wish you’d just shut up.”

Nines pulls him into his side, not afraid to show affection. “Sometimes I wish you’d stop pretending you’re not soft.”

Tina is amused. “Oh, he’s _totally_ soft-”

“Ugh, I hate both of you!”


	23. putting up lights (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor helps Hank put up the lights.

“Connor, get off the roof, before you fall and hurt yourself!” Hank doesn’t even know how the hell he managed to get up there, but that’s not what’s most important right now.

They’re hanging lights outside on the house, and while Hank left to grab a ladder, it seems as though Connor took it upon himself to start before his returning.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this plenty of times,” Connor replies, as he’s beginning to clip the lights to the edge of the roof.

It’s making Hank nervous just watching him. He positions the ladder towards where Connor is, and climbs it one rung at a time until they’re almost face to face. “I think you like making me worry about you,” he says, pulling more of the lights up from the ground below.

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t. I was just looking forward to seeing the house all lit up for the first time.”

“Well, it’s surely not worth killing yourself over. Be careful... okay?” Hank’s voice is full of concern, and Connor detects it immediately. He wasn’t aware that Hank cared so much, until now, that is.

His LED cycles yellow, then changes back to blue again. “Of course, Lieutenant.”


	24. holiday wish (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank always wanted to go somewhere warm for Christmas.

Christmas in southern California feels strange, but a good kind of strange. Hank looks to Connor, sitting beside him on the sand. He appears content; his face relaxed, his eyes shining in the dimming light of the fading sunset.

There’s no snow, no chill in the air, just warmth and sun. Hank closes his eyes for a few moments, savoring them. Sometimes, he expects to wake abruptly from a dream—everything’s much too perfect for him to believe that it’s reality. But each time he opens his eyes in the morning, Connor is still there. And Hank couldn’t be more grateful for his presence.

It doesn’t feel like Christmas. It doesn’t feel like summertime either; it feels like an unreal kind of paradise. Connor reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Grains of sand wedge between where their skin meets, so perfectly imperfect.

Detroit is many, many miles away. That’s all that Hank wanted this year: to get away from that god forsaken city for once in his life. Connor worked to make it happen, because he cares, because he knows how much it means to Hank.

Hank squeezes his hand, never wanting to let go. He had always wanted to spend a Christmas away. This is all he wanted, and so much more.


	25. work holiday party (rk1700)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina wants Connor and Nines to get along, and it goes much better than she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what birthed this idea but merry christmas!! i love these funky lil robots with all my heart

Connor and Nines don’t exactly get along, and no one in the precinct knows why. Hank thinks it’s a jealousy thing, yet Tina’s not so sure that’s the case.

“Do you think androids can even get jealous?” she asks him one day, watching the two of them from Hank’s desk.

They’re doing everything they can to avoid each other, and right now, they’re using different entrances to the break room so they don’t have to be close to each other. It’s almost humorous, the way they act as though the other has some sort of virus.

Hank follows her gaze, chuckling to himself. “Well, the way I see it: if they can fall in love, and get scared, they can sure as hell get a little green every now and then.”

Tina looks back to her coworker. “Hmm, makes a little more sense now. Still, I’m getting to the bottom of this.”

“Good luck with that. Connor is... _weird_ , and I don’t think I’ve ever heard Nines say more than three words.”

 

The perfect opportunity rolls around for Tina to figure out why in the world the two androids won’t even look at each other: the annual DPD Christmas party. It’s perfect. Connor and Nines will both be there, playing yet another fucked up game of cat and mouse, and Tina can swoop in to try and get them to talk to each other. Even just _looking_ at each other would be a step in the right direction.

It took some time, but she got some sort of plan in order.

Connor’s standing next to Hank, looking more and more like his shadow with each passing day. Tina slips in, starting conversation smoothly. A few minutes later, she’s tapping Connor’s shoulder, and the little plan begins.

“Connor, could you be a doll and get me a hot chocolate, please?” she asks, knowing that he’s too sweet to say no, even after deviating.

He smiles, unaware of what’s to come. “Sure, Tina.” He disappears, heading towards the break room.

Tina then excuses herself from the conversation, mumbling something about helping Connor with the machine. No one bats an eye, even though she walks in the opposite direction that the andriod went in.

Nines is standing with Gavin, looking rather distant. She makes her way to them, hoping her plan doesn’t flop completely.

“Hey, Nines, I think the hot chocolate machine is broken, could you maybe take a look at it?” She doesn’t know much about him, but she does know that he likes to feel useful.

Nines looks at her for a moment, then nods. “Of course, Officer Chen,” he replies, then makes for the break room.

Gavin raises an eyebrow at her. “You’re up to something. I can tell.”

“I’m trying to get your partner and Connor to acknowledge each other’s existence,” Tina admits.

That earns a laugh from Gavin. “I don’t fuckin’ get it. Nines acts funny whenever he sees him, or if anyone says his name. It’s like he has a crush on him or something.”

A lightbulb comes on in Tina’s head. “Shit, that’s probably it.” She points in the direction of the break room. “I rigged the machine, so they’d have to talk to each other. I’m gonna go see what’s going on.”

 

Tina doesn’t enter the room, just lurks around outside, where she can see the two of them.

Nines looks a bit flustered, as he approaches his predecessor. Connor already has the back of the machine open, and Tina watches as Nines helps him pull out the rubber band lodged inside. They’re awfully close, their shoulders brushing against one another. Tina smiles to herself.

She can’t hear them, but she sees Connor smirk up at Nines, which causes his face to turn light blue. Connor must have noticed, because he’s holding out a hand to interface with him. Nines looks reluctant, or perhaps embarrassed, though he complies, and allows the connection to be made. The skin ebbs away where their hands are touching, revealing white plastic. _Success_ , Tina thinks.

When they pull away, Tina thinks Nines is going to make a run for it, but Connor’s grabbing his wrist again to pull him back in. Their mouths are moving, and Connor’s lips appear to say something along the lines of: _wait, it’s okay, I’m not mad_.

That’s when Connor goes in for a kiss, and wow, Tina really did not expect this. It almost feels wrong to be watching still, as Nines lets the kiss happen, before he begins to kiss back.

Tina won’t be getting her hot chocolate, but she doesn’t mind at all.


	26. candy canes (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets Connor to try a candy cane.

“Hey, Con, want a candy cane?” Hank’s opening a box of them in the kitchen, intending to use them to stir his hot chocolate, but he wants to try something first.

Connor comes up from behind him, looking soft and cozy in his flannel pajamas. He looks at the candy, eyes inquisitive.

Hank holds one out to him. “Just thought you’d wanna try one. You’re always putting shit in your mouth, so-”

“It’s not evidence, but sure,” Connor cuts him off and takes the candy cane from him. “I think you secretly like when I put things in my mouth.”

Hank’s jaw drops. That’s rather... brash, coming from Connor. “Uh, false. Now are you gonna try the damn thing or not?”

Connor’s mouth is turned upwards, forming a smug grin that Hank kinda wants to kiss right off his face. Damn android. He unwraps the candy, and makes a show of putting it in his mouth and twirling it on his tongue. Hank hates the thoughts in his head right now.

“So that’s what peppermint tastes like,” he says after he pulls the candy cane out of his mouth. “Interesting.”

Hank doesn’t get a chance to ask him if he likes it, because he walks out of the kitchen. He leaves him standing there, with a box of candy canes, and a head full of mental images that are causing a bit of trouble, to say the least.

Damn android. Damn _Connor_.


	27. traveling for the holidays (simkus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon doesn’t enjoy plane rides.

Markus can feel Simon trembling in his seat, mere inches away from his own. He knew before that his boyfriend wasn’t fond of planes, though he didn’t think it would be this bad. His stress levels are rising with each minute that passes. Soon, they’ll reach critical levels.

He reaches over and rests a hand on top of his. The skin fades from both of their hands, exposing the white chassis underneath. Simon’s quivering eases, and a quick scan reveals that he’s significantly more relaxed than he was before. Markus lets his fingers curl between the empty spaces of his hand to comfort him further.

A movie begins to play on the screen in front of their seats; it’s Simon’s favorite Christmas movie, _A Christmas Story_. He smiles, no longer plagued by his fear of the plane. Instead, he directs his attention to the film playing before him.

 _Thank you_ , he sends to Markus, as he rests his head on the headrest.

 _I’ll always be here_ , Markus sends in reply. He gets comfortable, still holding Simon’s hand. They spend the rest of their flight enjoying the movie together.


	28. holiday proposal (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor hides a ring in the fruitcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re nearing the end of ficmas!! i’m enjoying writing these, they’re so fun

Hank doesn’t understand why fruitcake gets such a bad rep. The sweet and nutty flavor mixed with the density of the dessert is the perfect combination, he believes.

Connor doesn’t bake much, but this cake looks as if it belongs in a holiday cookbook. He even went the extra mile and glazed it; Hank can’t wait to try a piece. It looks heavenly. He’s about to cut the cake, when Connor comes out of nowhere and stops him.

“Wait!” He sounds like he’s panicking. Hank raises a brow at him. “Let me cut it for you.”

 _Strange_ , Hank thinks. “Knock yourself out.” He hands Connor the knife and plate, and watches as he cuts a sensible portion of cake.

He forgets about the incident as soon as he takes his first bite. “Holy shit, Con, this is amazing,” he says, mouthful of cake. “How did you do this?”

Connor smiles proudly, then leans in to peck his boyfriend’s cheek. “Just a little recipe I found. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

He then walks out of the kitchen once more, and Hank sits down at the dining table to finish the cake. He’s about halfway through the piece when his fork hits something hard—something that’s definitely not a fruit or a nut. He digs further into the cake, revealing a shiny object. What the fuck?

Taking it off the plate, he cleans the remaining cake off the object, and... _oh_. It’s a ring, and it’s his size. His heart erupts in butterflies, an old yet wonderful feeling Hank hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Connor?” he calls out, now realizing why he was acting so weird.

He appears in the door frame, eyes bright and hopeful. “Well?”

“Are you... trying to-”

“What do you think?”

Hank gets up from the table, eager to take Connor into his arms. He can’t wipe the silly grin off his face. “You’re ridiculous,” he manages to say. “But I love it.”

Connor feels tears welling in his eyes. “So, is that a yes?”

“Of course it is, you knucklehead.”


	29. crappy new year’s resolutions (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn’t believe Hank.

“And I’m going to give up booze for the entire year,” Hank states proudly. They’re sitting on the couch together, talking about their New Year’s resolutions. Connor doesn’t exactly have any, but Hank’s got a list of things he may or may not hold himself accountable for.

Connor snorts. He’s leaning into Hank’s side underneath a plaid blanket; it’s difficult to tell where they begin and end. “I don’t believe you.”

Hank looks to him, blue eyes brimming with adoration. “I’m serious.”

“There’s only... a slim chance of you going through with it. You know it too, so why do you make these resolutions?” Connor’s eyes always seem to burn holes into him, to make him squirm with awkward vulnerability. They are expressive, more so than some human’s eyes, he reckons.

“Because that’s what people do this time of year,” Hank replies, thinking about all the half-hearted declarations of regular exercise, a healthier diet, improved productivity, and so on. “Us humans have a hard time sticking to our word.”

Connor appears to be thinking, staring off into space for a few moments. “Well,” he starts, “I’d be willing to assist you with that resolution, if you’d like.”

Hank runs a hand down Connor’s back. He loves little moments like this. “Thank you, Connor.”


	30. drunk at a new year’s party (reed900)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is shitfaced.

Nines checks the time: there are two hours, forty-seven minutes, and seventeen seconds until the New Year, and Gavin Reed has already had one too many drinks. He sighs. _Just like him_ , he thinks to himself, then goes to make some sort of attempt at sobering the detective up.

He’s sat at Tina’s kitchen island, surrounded by their coworkers, and numerous empty bottles of booze. Nines manages to squeeze through, placing his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. He turns around, smiling stupidly at his partner. Nines wonders if he even remembers where he is right now.

“H-ey, Nines!” he laughs out. “D’ja come over for a drink?”

Nines shakes his head. God, he’s a mess. “No, I came over to make sure you don’t give yourself alcohol poisoning. Come with me,” he says.

Gavin’s looking at him like he’s got three heads. “‘M fine, just sit-”

“You’re not fine, Gavin. Don’t make me-”

“ _Niiiiiines!_ ”

Nines scoops him up, as if he’s never done anything easier since his activation; Gavin is lighter than he looks. He takes him into Tina’s guest bedroom, setting him down on the edge of the bed, then closes the door behind them.

Then Gavin fucking _giggles_. Nines has never heard such a noise come out of him before. He’s shitfaced beyond comprehension.

“Oh, s’that’s what you wanted!” He’s talking way too loud, screaming practically. Before Nines can process his words, he’s already taking his shirt off. “W-Wanted this for so long-”

“Gavin, no. I just wanted to get you sobered up so you can watch the ball drop,” Nines tells him, feeling awkward because of the misunderstanding. But the prospect of intercourse with Gavin doesn’t sound so bad, and he finds himself preconstructing it.

He quickly exits out of the program before things get weirder.

Gavin’s brain is in shambles as he looks at Nines. He’s looming over the bed, watching him with intent. “Oh,” Gavin breathes out, though he’s still confused. “Wait... I- I like you, d’you... like me?”

Nines feels his thirium pump stutter in the compartment in his chest. He looks at Gavin, and doesn’t know what to do. If he tells him, he may not remember the next morning, but if he doesn’t-

“Nines?” His spinning LED looks like a strobe light to Gavin, who’s vision is a bit wonky. He watches it: red, red... _blue_.

“I am attracted to you, yes. But you’re drunk, and therefore cannot legally consent...” Nines trails off, and for the first time, finds himself wordless.

Gavin smiles again. “Just... really like you,” he admits, although he won’t remember it in the morning. He grabs one of Nines’ hands and pulls him towards the bed, till their knees bump together.

“I know.” Nines grabs his shirt and hands it back to him. “Put this on.”

Gavin complies, his coordination poor, so Nines helps him. When he’s fully dressed again, Nines brushes his hair out of his face. He leans into the touch, hungry for more.

“Lie down, I’ll grab you a glass of water.”

“Ah, love ya, Nines,” he slurs, then falls back into the softness of the bed.

Nines walks out of the room to fetch that glass of water. He anticipates the next morning, but for now, he’ll take care of Gavin.


	31. new year’s kiss (hankcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor just really wants a kiss.

Connor loves the idea of kissing someone when the clock strikes midnight. He thinks it’s a perfect start to the year, beginning with pure love and affection. There are two minutes left in the year, and he has one person in mind.

Hank is standing next to him. They’re at Gavin’s house, celebrating the past year, and what’s to come in the new one. Surrounded by their closest friends and coworkers, Connor imagines Hank pulling him close, gently locking their lips together as the seconds pass like hours. He indulges in the preconstruction of it. Suddenly, before he realizes it, everyone is counting down from twenty.

Connor panics.

_Nineteen..._

He grabs Hank’s arm. “Hank,” his voice doesn’t hide his desperation.

_Seventeen..._

“What?” he asks, oblivious.

Connor doesn’t know what to say, but he finds his mouth moving anyway. “Could you... be my New Year’s kiss?”

_Fourteen..._

Hank doesn’t know if it’s from the alcohol in his system or from Connor’s words, but he feels his face flush bright red. Maybe it’s a little of both. “Uh,” he stutters, failing to properly process what’s going on. “Yeah, of course.”

_Eleven..._

He doesn’t even feel Connor let go of his arm, or place a hand on the side of his face. The world could stop spinning, and Hank wouldn’t be able to tell. All he sees is Connor’s pretty face; everything else has faded away.

_Eight..._

Hank draws him closer by his hips, enjoying the closeness. He briefly wonders if he’s dreaming. This seems too good to be true.

_Five..._

_Four..._

They count down together, breaths mingling as the year dwindles down to nothing.

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One._

Their lips meet, and Connor’s smiling into the kiss. Hank smiles too, pulling him closer, as close as the physical world will allow. He just can’t get enough of Connor.

Little do they know, everyone in the room is cheering for them. Many are holding up their phones to capture the moment. Gavin yells something, but neither of them care to listen. They are together, finally, and it feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes ficmas! thank you everyone for leaving kudos and comments, i loved doing this. here’s to 2019!!


End file.
